Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-232550, for example, semiconductor devices are known in which an oscillator and a semiconductor chip with a timing circuit are encapsulated in molded resin.
Additionally, known technology for packaging electronic components mounted on a lead frame includes the following. For example, JP-A No. 2006-32775 describes a technology for bonding electronic components to recesses provided in a lead frame with conductive adhesive. Further, JP-A No. 2006-286920 describes technology in which electronic components are buried in recess provided in lead of a lead frame, and spaces between electrodes of the electronic components and walls of the recess are filled with solder so as to bond the electronic components and the leads.
In a resin encapsulation package like that described in JP-A 2013-232550, for example, in a resin encapsulation process, a lead frame onto which electronic components such as an oscillator have been mounted is housed in a mold and then molding resin is poured into the mold. In cases in which relatively tall electronic components such as an oscillator are mounted on the lead frame, the pressure applied to these electronic components when molding resin flows into the mold becomes larger, and the electronic components may be displaced. In a case in which positional displacement of the electronic components occurs, electrodes of the electronic components may contact the lead frame and cause malfunctions. Further, wires connected to the electrodes of the electronic components may also contact other wires or stress may act on the wires and lead to the wires disconnecting.